


Release

by lycanus1



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lust, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/lycanus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where distraction and need leads to an impulsive stolen moment ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The KA lads never were mine, still aren't mine and never will be. Everything you recognize, belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and Touchstone Pictures – gods-damnit ! No copyright infringement is intended.

Tristan dragged his right hand in slow deliberation possessively down his lover's impressive bare torso, gently pressing his palm against the scarred knight's huge, throbbing member causing it to strain beneath the confines of the leathers that he wore. The tall Sarmatian trembled under the Scout's skilful touch.

"For mercy's sake, Tris," Dagonet groaned hoarsely, "show some compassion ..."

The Aorsi's response was to tug the older man's earlobe gently between his teeth, noting with satisfaction the tension in the larger man's shoulders.

"So ... you want mercy, dearest one ?" Tristan's lips trailed a fiery path down Dagonet's neck towards his broad chest, pausing briefly to pay particular attention to the small mole which lay between his clavicles. "Some compassion, hmmm ... ?" His lips claimed the Healer's right nipple; perfect, even teeth toyed and gently nipped at the sensitive nub. Warm breath caressed responsive flesh, making it tingle then the Scout's talented, wet tongue darted out and curled teasingly around the hardened peak. The Roxolani's body reacted immediately. A violent shudder racked his powerful physique.

"Bloody hell, Tristan !" Dagonet ground through gritted teeth, his rugged countenance masked by sheer frustration. "Stop pissing about ... don't tease. Just ... Just do something, you mad Aorsi bastard ... I'm in fucking agony here ..."

The Aorsi eyed him pensively through narrowed, glittering golden eyes, absorbing the desperate need which had his lover at its mercy. He bit down hard upon his lower lip in an attempt to prevent the smirk that threatened to appear on his own face from doing so.

"Please, Tris ... this is making me insane," Dagonet pleaded huskily. "I need you ... I never beg, but ... Oh, gods ! I ache for you ..."

"My compassion can't be rushed, Wolf," Tristan breathed hotly against the Healer's taut, sleek abdominal muscles. "You should know that by now ..." His firm lips descended at an agonizing pace over smooth skin, savouring the salty taste of glistening perspiration and the uniquely attractive musky scent that was purely Dagonet. Slim, elegant archer's hands moved lower to rest firmly upon Dagonet's lean hips, supporting the strapping Sarmatian who began to sway unsteadily. Hooded silver eyes watched the shorter, slighter man intently. They smouldered with desire and something else. Something stronger ... and unfathomable.

The lithe death-dealer sank to his knees, his talented mouth devoutly worshipping the expanse of bare flesh laid out before him, before slowly trailing his tongue across the ridges of Dagonet's abdomen, leaving a moist path in its wake. Then, unable to resist temptation, Tristan's tongue laved around the older man's navel then without warning, darted within the small hollow, causing Dagonet's breath to hitch sharply.

Well, there was no denying it, the Scout mused as the powerful frame continued to tremble at his touch. Dagonet _was_ the most responsive lover he'd ever had. By now, Tristan's mouth hovered tantalizingly above the waistband of the snug fitting leathers which rested low on Dag's hips, his warm breath ghosting over skin and leaving a trail of raised goose bumps in its wake. Unable to resist looking up at the Roxolani who was struggling for some semblance of control, Tristan gave a rare, impish grin.

"We haven't much time, but I could help ease your ... "discomfort" ... _if_ you desire me t- ?" he murmured huskily, slowly dragging his right hand from Dagonet's left hip to the lacing at the front of his leathers, whilst keeping his gaze firmly fixed upon his friend's face.

"I ... I wish it ..." Dagonet's growled response was all the encouragement the Scout needed. A faint smile flickered across his lean, enigmatic face as the Roxolani added quietly, "More that you'll ever know ..."

"Hoped you'd say that," the Aorsi confessed huskily as he made short work of the laces and carefully eased the clinging leather past Dagonet's hips, enabling the blatant arousal to spring free. Running the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, he eyed the older warrior's aching, pulsating length appreciatively, then curled long, slim fingers possessively around it and began to stroke it in a lazy, teasing manner. Leaning back against an old tree trunk for support, Dagonet groaned softly as his Scout deliberately kept his caresses light and gentle and repeatedly raked a fingernail over the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft.

Dagonet gave a whimper of protest as Tristan removed his hand, then sighed shakily when the Aorsi lowered his dark head, replacing the hand with his talented mouth. Tristan slowly brushed the tense muscle with his lips, moving purposefully from the thick base to the seeping head, then curled his moist tongue around it to delicately lap away the pearly white beads of liquid before capturing the long, thick, silken length in his wet, heated mouth. Closing his eyes, Tristan began to suck ravenously with the sole intention of milking the well-endowed Roxolani dry.

He felt Dagonet's fingers become entangled in his wild mane and glanced upwards. The Healer had thrown his head back, every fine line and curve of his impressive body rigid with tension as his hips thrust steadily and rhythmically forward. Dagonet closed his heavy-lidded, passion-glazed silver eyes and ran his tongue across his lower lip before biting down hard on it as he got caught up and lost in the moment, completely powerless and vulnerable against the heady magic the Scout had cast upon him.

Gazing at his lover in such a defenceless state, Tristan knew then that he'd never get enough of his uniquely addictive taste, nor would he tire of the ruggedly attractive man's company and fine physique. Although the Roxolani was probably unaware of it, Tristan had come to realize that he'd found his soul mate in Dagonet. The shy giant had become the light to his darkness and the cool, calm reasoning to his fiery, wilful nature. Dagonet balanced and composed him. Was the ice to his fire. The heaven to his hell ...

All too soon Tristan felt a change in the big man. Dagonet's smooth, steady hip thrusts quickened and became irregular and uneven. Suddenly, the tenuous self-control snapped and with a guttural cry he came violently, spilling his honeyed, salty essence into the Aorsi's willing and eager mouth. Tristan swallowed every precious, vital drop avidly. Reluctantly, he released the softened member, pausing only to delicately lap away any residue with his tongue. Once finished and still cradling the heated, sensitive organ gently in the palm of his right hand, Tristan rose gracefully to his feet and wrapped his left arm around the other man's neck.

The handsome Aorsi couldn't stop a slow grin of delight from forming on his lips as he took in the tall, broad-shouldered Roxolani's dazed and sated appearance. Dagonet looked totally fucked ... Tristan's long, callused fingers came to rest on Dagonet's nape, slowly drawing him closer before claiming his mouth in a leisurely, yet thorough and loving kiss. Dagonet immediately wrapped his strong arms around the younger, slighter knight, his large hands resting possessively on the Scout's taut arse. Tristan continued to plunder Dag's mouth, allowing the older Sarmatian to taste himself on his lips.

It was Dag's low, throaty moan of intense longing that finally drew Tristan back to his senses. Unwillingly, he broke the kiss and gently trailed his fingers down the cruel scar on the left side of his lover's face. The gesture was surprizingly innocent, full of warmth and tender affection.

Swaying slightly, Dagonet covered Tristan's hand with his own then slowly turned his head to lightly brush his lips against the younger man's palm. A pair of tempestuous silver eyes captured and steadily held the Aorsi's smouldering golden gaze.

Shaking his head incredulously, Dagonet grinned sheepishly and breathed a shaky, "Fuck me ..."

Tucking Dagonet back into his breeches and re-lacing them with deft fingers, Tristan gave an amused snort. His striking, intelligent eyes gleamed with amusement and resting both hands on the burly Healer's flanks, he murmured, "You wish ... If we had the fucking time, I would ..."

Groaning, Dagonet rolled his eyes, then replied with fond exasperation as he hastily shrugged into his rust-coloured tunic and leather over-shirt, "Tris- "

The Scout smirked. "You're so easy to wind up, Wolf. So very easy ... Come on. We'd best get back to the others before Bors decides to send out a search party or, gods forbid, worse than that, the Pup ... Don't forget the kindling. They sure as hell won't believe we took all this time collecting firewood if we turn up without it ..."

Grinning conspiratorially at each other, they both reached for their bundles of wood and leisurely returned to camp. Back to their oblivious brethren.

**Finis**

 


End file.
